


[YugBam] 感冒

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：少量R。现背甜饼，MAMA 2018后台与第二天明洞的签名会设定。可以和另一篇 [YugBam/R] After Party 看作一个系列。





	[YugBam] 感冒

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：少量R。现背甜饼，MAMA 2018后台与第二天明洞的签名会设定。  
> 可以和另一篇 [YugBam/R] After Party 看作一个系列。

BamBam是在前往机场的路上察觉自己可能感冒了的。

 

十二月初的香港虽比不上首尔那么冷，却也因为临海而带着格外刺骨的寒意。于是Lullaby的舞台结束后，他没有耽搁半秒便直冲着更衣室去了，却没想到被尾随而来的金有谦截了胡。

 

“谦米...？”被堵进不算宽敞的隔间里时，泰国人儿还没掌握状况，略带茫然地扭头看向身后突然搂着自己不放的恋人，“怎么了？”

 

回答他的是一个格外热情的亲吻，以及那双火热的、从表演服背后的裸露处钻进去的大手。

 

要说如何将BamBam撩拨到情动，金有谦无疑是最有发言权的人。他对自家恋人的敏感点与癖好一清二楚，此时目的性强烈，更是使足了力气。他将BamBam牢牢地禁锢在怀里，膝盖抵在那两条细腿中间将其分开，深知这种带着侵略性的姿态能让对方兴奋起来。

 

果不其然，那具纤瘦的身体在他怀里僵硬了半秒，随即如同被捂热的冰块般融化开来。金有谦坏心眼地在人儿一向敏感的腰侧画着圈，另一只手则掀起他被衣料遮盖住的前胸，用掌心揉搓着右边那粒小巧的乳尖，很快便让对方在难舍难分的亲吻中败下阵来，发出示弱的闷哼。

 

真可爱。金有谦想着，忍不住加大了手上的力道，把BamBam惹得浑身发颤，挣扎着躲开金有谦穷追不舍的嘴唇。他迅速瞥了一眼更衣室隔间的门——果不其然，已经被早有预谋的恋人反锁上了。

 

“你、你干嘛啊……会被人发现的。”BamBam攥紧了手指忍住自己想叫出声的欲望，压低了声音斥责面前的人，“Jackson哥和Mark哥还在外面等我呢。我们等回酒店再、喂！”

 

他的话被金有谦突然俯下身含住他左侧乳头的动作所打断。那根灵巧的舌头快速拨弄着已经因接触冷空气而略微立起的乳尖，在那处开始充血胀大后立刻如婴儿吃奶般吮吸起来，甚至还用牙齿轻轻地噬咬。

 

靠，这家伙该死地清楚他需要什么。BamBam恶狠狠地想，咬紧了下唇才压抑住喉咙里的呻吟，原本准备一巴掌将人拍开的手不知所措地搭在金有谦的脑袋上，反倒像是在鼓励他继续。

 

接收到这个信号的金有谦也不再有所保留。多亏了这件背后开衩的表演服，他的一只手毫无障碍地顺着BamBam紧致的腰线一路揉捏到肋侧，另一边则继续捏着他右胸上未被满足的挺立，手法娴熟又煽情。他此时看不到BamBam的表情，却能从他偶尔漏出的一两声喘息和越发紧绷的身体上感受到恋人的状态，而不多时他便感受到BamBam紧身裤里的那根已经抬起了头，不知廉耻地抵在他的大腿上。

 

“Bam啊，”也正是这时，隔间的门被敲了几下，随后门外传来了段宜恩的声音，“换好了吗？要不要帮忙？”

 

BamBam在听到自己的名字时才条件反射地推开了金有谦。那人的嘴唇离开时还发出了啵的声响，臊得泰国人儿耳朵都红了。他带着眼角的水汽狠狠瞪了金有谦一下，轻咳了两声后才和段宜恩解释说自己的衣服有点复杂，而金有谦正在帮他，让段宜恩和王嘉尔可以直接回去不用等他。

 

——他百分之两百确信，门外的那哥光听他的声音和这毫无逻辑的解释就能知道他们在干什么勾当。

 

等门外的人似乎走掉了，BamBam才回过神看向满脸委屈的金有谦，对上这人可怜兮兮的小眼神的瞬间又说不出话来了。他叹了口气示意这人松开自己：“呀，别闹了。”

 

这回对方倒是乖乖地听话了，像只闯了祸的大金毛般乖乖缩到了一旁。只可惜BamBam被摸得兴起的下身没那么听话。他转过身面对着墙壁深呼吸了几下，努力平复着下身糟糕的冲动，却在身体冷却下来后猛地打了个寒颤。整片前胸和后背都暴露在冷空气中，一时间让泰国来的人儿鼻尖发痒，连着打了好几个喷嚏。

 

看到他这架势的金有谦也愣住了，连忙碎碎念着“对不起Bammie我错了”，手忙脚乱却规规矩矩地帮他脱掉了那件一点儿也不保暖的上衣，重新塞回严严实实的西装里。

 

等两个人折腾完，先前那点旖旎的气氛也早散干净了。BamBam无意识地瘪着嘴看向金有谦，惹得金有谦又心疼又喜欢，小心翼翼地凑上来蹭了蹭他揉红了的鼻尖，再三保证自己再也不这样了，这才让恋人满意地弯起嘴角。

 

.

 

他没想到事后这两个喷嚏会发酵成一场来势汹汹的感冒。第二天fan meeting开始之前，BamBam的嗓子已经哑得不成样子——而他金有谦对天发誓，绝不是因为他们在酒店里玩得太过了，他确认自己把握好了分寸。于是这只能总结于来回奔波过于劳累导致受凉了，但他又隐约想起那场更衣室里的小插曲，心里像有根愧疚的羽毛一直在搔痒。

 

“Bammie，你最近好像长高了？”

 

他的愧疚实体化成了他在整场fan meeting里黏着BamBam的种种。在粉丝们的面前，他从背后搂住瘦削的恋人，没话找话般问怀里的小家伙。

 

“没有吧，鞋子有跟。”

 

对方眨巴着眼睛道，甚至抬起脚给他比划那截皮鞋的后跟，语罢犹豫了一会儿，避开粉丝的镜头小声道：“别抱着我啦，小心感冒传染给你。”

 

哎一古。金有谦撅起嘴。他的恋人这副小心翼翼的模样落在他眼里实在是可爱得犯规。可爱得他心尖都在打颤。可偏偏那因感冒而低哑的声音让他心疼到不行。甚至让他这个向来敬业的爱豆短暂地忘记了近在眼前的粉丝们，只想把这人好好抱在怀里。

 

他也的确这么做了。不顾BamBam微弱的抗议，他一手搭在人儿的肩上将他揽在怀抱中，右胸贴着对方隔着外套依旧棱角明显的蝴蝶骨。

 

砰砰。砰砰。

 

“那正好嘛，我们俩生病也要一起才行。”

 

-END-


End file.
